


First

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, girl!Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun told himself he wasn't going to cry when his babies take their first steps. He cries anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from my ask.fm ^~^ feel free to submit any prompts at ask.fm/jinwann and i'll try to get to it when i can~

It happens when they least expect it. Jongin had been trying to walk over the past few weeks but the most he'd been able to do is hold himself up on two shaky legs before tumbling right back down on to the carpet. Minseon and Sehun had laughed and watched on in awe, most of the time one of them taking Jongin's tiny hands in theirs and guiding him along.

Minseon had come home early from work and was watching movies with the twins in her lap until Sehun had come home. Just as she's about to greet Sehun, Jongin laughs, hoists himself up on his shaky legs, and waddles over to the door all on his own. Everything had gone silent, and just as Jongin's little legs are about to fold under him, Sehun scoops him up and presses kisses all over Jongin's face until he's giggling so hard.

"Did you just see that," he sniffs, hugging Jongin close to his chest. Minseon is smiling up at him in awe, nodding with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Sehun's eyes are a little watery, but his entire chest feels so warm with love.

"Papa's so proud of you," her murmurs into Jongin's hair, kissing his baby boy's cheek. Jongin giggles, grinning to bear his baby teeth poking through his gums, and presses his lips to Sehun's as a kiss in return.

Kyungsoo starts to whine from where he's watching in Minseon's lap. He stands, his legs folding underneath him the first try, and wobbles over to Sehun all on his own. Kyungsoo hadn't been as fast to learn as Jongin, and he'd taken a dive into the carpet when he tried to pick up speed to reach Sehun faster. The room erupts in Kyungsoo's cries but Sehun is never going to forget both his boys walking to him for the very first time.

He leans down and picks Kyungsoo up in his other arm, gently rocking both his boys. "My baby," he murmurs, kissing Kyungsoo's forehead. "You did so well. You're growing up too fast for papa."

Minseon stands up and makes her way over to Sehun. She kisses each of her sons' heads, spending a little longer on Kyungsoo until his tears subside, before she swipes her thumb over Sehun's cheek, pulling away with a small tear. "I told you that you'd cry when our boys walked."

A tiny sob ends up hiccuping out of Sehun's mouth and he can't help the tears that fall. "So what if I am crying! My babies are growing up and I'm not ready!"

Minseon just chuckles and kisses Sehun sweetly. Someday their boys will walk out the door to college, but for now they'll always have their parents to pick them up when they fall.


End file.
